Goodbye
by Team Redness
Summary: Daxter falls off a cliff, what happens to him? find out, and all this because he didnt listen to Samos...


I felt the air past my body as i fell, lower and lower, farther and farther into the darkness that was this pit, i could no-longer hear my friend's screams

I was told to be careful but of course i did not listen, i got cocky for a few seconds and now i am falling down a bottomless pit that will end, and with doing so steal my life from me

Why did i insist on coming here to this place, there was nothing to do anyway so why did i do it? I'll tell you why because im stupid, i felt like i wasn't needed anymore, like i was nothing but it seems that my friends care for me far more then they let on since they were all screaming when the cliff edge gave way, it all happened so fast one minute i was thinking about how they never seemed to need me, the next i was falling and i could hear screams coming from behind me, hands clawing at my falling body but they were all too late to save me this time.

I have never done anything courageous, nothing at all i have just been the one there at the side lines doing nothing but watch my friends put their lives on the line to protect the city and myself, either making guns, fighting Kg robots, blowing up stuff, fixing the vehicles, leading a whole underground base against the leader of a city, literally saving the world over and over again; what did i do? crack a few jokes here and there, talk out of turn and piss everyone off at sometime in their life.

The day i left Sandover i thought life would change but it not the way i thought it would, i ran away when my best friend needed me most, when i finally found him the damage had been done and now i am full of regret and sorrow every time he says one word to anyone i remember what i did and didn't do.

Sometimes i thought about what they would say if i died, all my thoughts were wrong now that i am as good as dead i really noticed how much they cared about me and how much they really liked me being around but more importantly i realise that they would miss me if i died but it's too late now i was going to die and i was my fault, at least i can die knowing that i will be missed by the people i love, and will be missed and remembered by them as a good friend not just the fuzz ball on Jak's shoulder.

I could see the ground now, it was speeding towards me, and I turned around to face the sky when I thought I saw something shiny, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

I thought about Sandover and Haven city, about my friends and enemies; i would miss them all, even if i hated them all at some point in my life.

I turned back around to face the ground when something grabbed my tail, a hand, i looked at my tail to see a shiny, glittering hand holding onto my tail, i followed it up and saw my best friend, Jak; he had saved me again even though i put him through so much crap it wasn't funny

"Jak..." i said though it sounded like a soft whisper

Jak started flying up to the cliff edge with amazing speed, in minutes i could see Tess's blonde hair, Ashelin's and Torn's red hair, Samos's outline and Keira's white shirt

When we reached the cliff edge Jak turned back to normal and everyone came up to us, it had seemed that Keira and Tess had been crying so much their faces were red and blotchy, Ashelin too had some tears in her eyes and streaking down her face

Torn's face seemed to lighten up considerable when he saw me, Samos's too though i could see immense annoyance in his eyes because he was the one who told me to be care, but you could see in his face that he was holding back tears

Jak was looking at me and then out of nowhere hit me upside the head "Never put me through that again" He said angrily though in his eyes he was close to tears, someone would be crying out of happiness tonight

"J j just... what i i was... thinking" Tess said trying to get to her feet though she was now crying out of happiness, she gulped as she came to me and hugged me tightly

Then Samos ruined the mood "See what happens when you done listen to me Daxter, if my hut were still here you would be cleaning it!" He said bopping my head with his stick, but his voice had some happiness in it, and immense worry too

I smiled it seems that they do love me, even Tattooed wonder smiled at my being safe

"Thanks guys" I said as we started to leave the cliff

"Daxter" Jak called me to him softly

"Yes?"

"Next time Samos says to you dont jump on the edge of the cliff" Jak paused to look back "Dont" he said this with a true genuine smile, the old smile

"Ok i promise" I smiled as Jak let loose a tear.

* * *

**There we go, sorry if it seems OOC but i think if Daxter fell off a cliff this stuff would run through his head, and i also think that if he did fall off a cliff that everyone would be very emotional about it even Torn, oh and this is my VERY first story so im very excited :).**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except that cliff that i battered the crap out off so Daxter would fall and i could write what happened**

**Daxter: **It was you?

**Me: **Duh

**Daxter: ***glares* at least you didn't make me die

**Me: **Hey shut up you were meant to die, i didn't expect Jak to save you, im never writing a story with Jak in it again!

**Jak: **_Right sure you won't_ *Rolls eyes*

**Me:** *glares* anyway if you like it press the button, if you hate it-

**Daxter: **PRESS THE BUTTON, and set this chick strait that i would NEVER EVER be that close to death! Im too cool to kill right?

_**Tumbleweed in the background**_.


End file.
